No Strings Attached
by ninjainaction
Summary: Percy wants revenge against Piper for dumping him. Annabeth wants to stump Clarisse and prove to her ex that she can live without him. What's a better solution than a shotgun wedding? PERCABETH


A/N: Our first story! Please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: We own nothing~~~

we thank our betas **percylovesme23 **and **Anello di Tempesta** for a job well done!

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the bride."<p>

As soon as those words left the priest's mouth, Luke had already captured Thalia's lips with his own. There were loud cheers and hoots coming from the audience while the bride and the groom shared a passionate kiss. They were both lost in their own little world, not minding the loud noises that surrounded them. In fact everyone were rejoicing that no one noticed a certain blonde stare at the couple sadly.

"_I'm in love with somebody else."_

Those simple yet painful words echoed in her head as she watched the couple kiss with hazy eyes. She's happy for them, she really is. But she still couldn't help it if her heart still ached to see the man that she once loved now belong to someone else. And it hurt her even more that he ended up with a really close friend of hers. It felt like a stab in the back.

But she forced herself to not dwell on the past any longer. She will move on. And, now that she looked at the newlywed couple, she couldn't help but smile at how happy they are. It may be true that it still hurt but that's all in past and Thalia and Luke looked good together. And now that Annabeth looked at them carefully, especially at Luke, she noticed that he looked so happy. Annabeth smiled softly, the two are really meant for each other.

Best way not to get your heart broken . . . is to pretend you don't have one. She's doing fine trying to live up with her principle. But sometimes . . . it's really hard to pretend.

"_I'm in love with somebody else."_

Well, he really did mean that…

Reception…

The whole place is really packed with a lot of guests and Annabeth felt a bit claustrophobic so she decided to sit down and observe. She glanced at the dance floor where most of the people flocked, especially the couples. She, oh so badly, wanted to glare at them, but that would make her into some kind of a bitter ex that kept on holding on to the past. However she couldn't help but feel a little lonely, because she felt as if the other couples were mocking her single status by committing public displays of affection. It made her sick.

Just to stop her unnecessary self-pity she decided to scan the crowd on the opposite side of the room. Great relief washed over her when she saw her two best friends, talking by the punch. Not wasting too much time, she darted towards them. She needed to get her mind off things.

"Hey." Annabeth greeted them, causing the two to flinch in surprise.

"Oh. Hey, Annabeth!" Nico greeted back.

Rachel looked at her best friend worriedly, "You okay?"

Annabeth looked at her girl friend, trust the girl to be completely perceptive. Well that's what she likes about Rachel, even though it could be annoying at times. She smiled softly, "I am now."

Rachel frowned, those words…its as if she…then Rachel noticed Annabeth's slightly swollen eyes…and that's when it clicked. Rachel hugged Annabeth, and told Nico in a slightly scolding manner; "I told you this was a bad idea."

Annabeth smiled despite the heaviness in her heart she knew she could count on her best friend to know. Heck! Rachel can read her like an open book. She internally giggled, as she hugged back. She's glad to have a friend like her.

Nico watched the whole exchange with a frown on his face as he mentally banged his head on an imaginary brick wall for being such a useless friend. Being their only guy friend can be a little depressing. Why? Because girls are so hard to understand, and even though how they feel is ready to smack him in the face, he seems to always get the wrong interpretation. He swore to his dead sister when they were kids that he'd protect Annabeth and yet he's done nothing so far. Except for making her laugh whenever she's sad. Does that count? He hated himself for being unreliable, Annabeth's his little sister and responsible big brothers always protect and take care of their little sisters. And he's a very good example of the opposite.

As he watched the two fix themselves, particularly Annabeth, he tried to think of a way to help. Maybe he could give Luke a smack in the face? Nah! He would look like an idiot. Maybe he could find Annabeth another guy? Definitely not! She's better off without them. No, he will just be the supportive and loving brother she needs, making her smile and making her feel special. He had been thinking for quite a while that he didn't notice Annabeth and Rachel exchange a few laughs before walking off.

It was a few moments later did he notice his dazed state when a hand's been waving in front of him.

"-co! Nico! Yo, Man, snap out of it." A familiar voice brought him back to his senses.

"H-Huh? Percy! Jason! Nice to see you two!" Nico greeted, slightly embarrassed.

"Nice to see you too, dude!" Percy slapped his back while Jason gave him a simple "Yo."

"So what have you been up to?" Nico casually asked.

"Oh you know gone through some dates here and there…" Percy shifted uncomfortably. Nico raised an eyebrow…didn't he have a girlfriend? Unless…he looked at Jason for any confirmation, Jason stared at him as if he's trying to convey a message. He narrowed his eyes…then an idea popped into his mind. He smirked.

"Oh! I forgot! I want you two to meet my younger sister and my best friend!" He suddenly declared, earning confused looks from Jason and Percy.

"I thought you only had an elder sister?" Jason voiced their thoughts.

Nico looked at them as if they've grown another head. "Yes. It's not like having a 'little sister' means that she's gotta be biologically related to me right?" Jason and Percy sighed.

"Now come on! We've got to find them."

Not soon after a few moments did Nico spot a familiar blonde and redhead laughing while holding some punch. He approached them slowly.

"Oh? So when you left me there, it's for you two to have fun on your own? I'm hurt." Then for a more dramatic effect he fake pouted and heard a few suppressed snickers behind him.

The two girls grimaced before turning to Nico. "Err…sorry? We kinda forgot you actually?" Nico's right eye twitched.

"We're really sorry, we we're having fun and you seem to be thinking about something so we thought you don't want to be bothered." Annabeth apologized.

Nico smiled "It's okay. Well let me introduce you both to my friends."

"Well Annabeth and Rachel, meet Percy and Jason." Nico introduced as he gestured to the two handsome men behind him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Annabeth." Annabeth introduced herself, she didn't get a chance to hear Rachel's introduction because Jason caught her attention. And she's not afraid to say that she was a tad bit mesmerized by him. Jason, on the other hand, was thinking where on earth did Nico found a little sister who's sexy as hell.

"Hey, man" Jason whispered to Nico "Can't believe you didn't let us meet your sister a bit sooner." He said, still eyeing Annabeth.

Nico punched his shoulders playfully and glared at him, "Don't even think about it"

Percy rolled his eyes at their exchange. He took one glance at Annabeth and thought that she was stunning; absolutely a head-turner. But he wasn't interested at anyone right now because of his recent break-up with Piper McLean.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Rachel squealed. "Come Nico, let's dance." She dragged Nico to the dance floor. He gave Annabeth a pleading look that she pointedly ignored and had the gall to give a thumbs-up to them before they vanished in the crowd.

Jason, Percy and Annabeth were left to endure an awkward silence when suddenly, Jason's phone rang, "Um, excuse me guys. Got to take this call." And he, too, vanished from sight.

Percy was rocking his heels back and forth while Annabeth was swaying slightly to the music and sipping her vodka.

"So . . . "Percy said, attempting to start a conversation. "How old are you?"

"23," Annabeth answered. "You?"

Percy shrugged, "Same. So, how come Nico and you are siblings?"

Annabeth giggled, "Well, I'm the only one he's got when his sister, Bianca, died. We've known each other since we were little, so we practically raised each other. I'm lucky to have him, though. He's always there to make me laugh. How 'bout you? Got a sister or something?"

Percy ran his hands through his hair, a gesture which Annabeth found as cute, "Not as lucky as you are. Though, I won't consider myself lucky if I have a brother like Nico." He joked.

"Hey! He's really nice!" Annabeth defended.

At that moment, strong arms enveloped her shoulders, "Nice knowing you're defending me, sis." Nico told her. "Oh, shit. Rachel's coming and I'm trying to hide from her. She dances like a maniac. See you later, Annie."

"Annie?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"He's the only one that can call me that without having to end up in the hospital." She answered. Annabeth swayed in the music more.

"So . . . want to dance?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's face brightened, "Sure you're not allergic with dance floors?" she challenged.

"Try me." Percy smiled.

For hours and hours, the two enjoyed themselves with dancing. They were so absorbed with each other that they temporarily forgot their heartaches. But that was until Percy heard a familiar voice greeting the bride and groom.

He saw Piper talking to Thalia, and his stomach gave a wild lurch. Dancing with Annabeth suddenly lost its appeal. She seemed to notice Percy's mood also, "What's wrong? Getting tired?" she asked, smiling.

Percy then faked a smile, "Yeah," he lied. "Look, I want to go home. Want me to give you a lift?"

Annabeth hesitated but nonetheless said, "Sure, let me just tell Nico and Rachel and then we can go."

After a lot of protests from Nico (he's getting used to playing the role of a big protective brother) and a lot of not-so-subtle hints from Rachel, Annabeth was finally sitting on the shotgun seat beside Percy.

After giving the directions of her house to Percy, Annabeth lapsed into a comfortable silence and once again, Luke occupied her thoughts. But this time, the hurt subsided. She's not sure why, maybe because she really had fun tonight, or because of the fact the she met Jason. She felt . . . contented, somehow. She didn't realize that she had been drifting off when Percy nudged her and told her that they're in front of her house.

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Thank you . . . you know, for making sure I got home okay . . . and um, for making tonight fun . . . and I'm really happy Nico introduced me to you and Jason."

Piper, who was the protagonist in Percy's mind, was forced out of his mind when Annabeth said that. Suddenly, it was Annabeth who was occupying his thoughts, "I just wanted to know that you're safe . . . which you are, so I'm gonna go. And, um, I too really had fun tonight. Jason's right, we should've met you sooner. Damn Nico for keeping you from us." he joked

"Oh," Annabeth blushed. Jason thought he should've met her sooner? An unknown smile spread across her face "Thank you. Good night, Percy. It's really nice meeting you."

"Bye." Percy waved "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Ground-shaking music and incessant chatters filled her ears as she downed another martini. She's at the bar in the middle of the day and she's drunk as hell. She's been there for only an hour, and yet she's already intoxicated will all of the booze that she drank.<p>

When she got home last night, courtesy of Percy, her thoughts lingered to the events that transpired from the wedding to the reception. Her face darkened for a while because thoughts of Luke and the times that that they've been together invaded. She mentally groaned at that but somehow relaxed when she recounted her first meeting with Jason. She felt that there's still a tiny bit of hope for her to achieve her own happy ending.

And that leads to the reason as to why she is trying to drown herself in alcohol. She had no idea whatsoever on how to get close to him, much less talk to him! Then there's the issue of her still lingering feelings for Luke.

And before Annabeth's mind go haywire a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" a very familiar voice filled her ears.

She turned around and saw Percy standing in front of her. Annabeth thought of using him to get close to Jason but shot that idea down. She'll never use such an underhanded trick and Percy's a good person. She decided to get to Jason on her own abilities.

"Oh, I'm kind of trying to wallow in self-pity here." Annabeth slurred. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"And alcohol helps you do that how?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Because!" She stated in an as a matter-of-fact tone.

"Because what?" Percy challenged.

"Just because" Annabeth insisted.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"It's kind of a long story…" Annabeth trailed off, hoping that Percy would drop the subject but unfortunately…

"I've got time." Percy smiled as he grabbed a chair to seat next to the drunken blonde.

_Flashback (one year ago)_

_It's her twenty-third birthday and she's excited to spend the day with her boyfriend Luke. He called earlier last night to inform her of their special date. She, of course, was very excited that she couldn't sleep a wink that night because she's busy preparing for their date._

_On the day of her birthday, Nico bought her a cake. Actually he tried to bake one, but he almost burned the house down so he gave up. Rachel gave her a dress that she can wear for her date. She was now waiting for Luke to drop by and fetch her. Oh she couldn't wait to start their date and she's looking forward to Luke's surprise._

_When Luke arrived Annabeth felt a bad premonition, and seeing Luke's somewhat forced smile intensified her suspicions more. She tried to come up with other reasons as to why Luke's smile seemed off, but she never found anything wrong in their relationship. Unless... Annabeth shook her head to clear those nasty thoughts and decided to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. It's her birthday so she should enjoy herself, right?_

_They first watched a movie that recently came out. When Luke went to buy tickets and some refreshments, Annabeth pondered for a while. It's obvious that Luke is upset over something, but what? Seeing as nothing came into mind, she gave up._

_A few more minutes later Luke came back and they entered the movie house together. As they watched the movie Annabeth thought that she'll be an understanding girlfriend and would wait until Luke initiated the talk. She decided to just appreciate the fact that Luke was being extra sweet that day because even if something is bothering him, he chose to still celebrate Annabeth's birthday._

_With that thought in mind, Annabeth snuggled next to Luke who flinched at the sudden contact. Annabeth decided to ignore that, thinking that Luke must've been getting into the movie. But she didn't see the sad look that Luke sent her._

_After the movie, they went to the amusement park. Annabeth insisted that they enter the 'Love Tunnel' but Luke shot the idea down saying that it's too 'crowded'. He said he wanted to ride the rollercoaster so Annabeth complied; after all it's not good to fight on a special day right?_

_As they waited in line, Annabeth asked Luke why he wanted to ride the rollercoaster. He slightly stiffened and said "Well we can scream and cry while riding one and no one would even suspect a thing." he smiled at her. Annabeth felt like Luke was trying to tell her something but instead of asking him she opted to keep quiet and told herself 'In due time, Annabeth. In due time.'_

_After riding the rollercoaster, bumper cars, and a few others the two decided to eat dinner since it's almost dinnertime. Luke then led Annabeth to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Annabeth gasped then turned to Luke "The food here costs a fortune! And it takes months for a person to reserve a spot." _

_Luke chuckled "Well it's only appropriate for your special day right?" Annabeth blushed, Luke is such a romantic but she couldn't help but feel that something's off. She shrugged it off as they entered the restaurant. _

_She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. Luke practically ordered the most expensive dishes and even reserved a VIP room for them. She felt like the luckiest girlfriend to be blessed by such an extremely romantic boyfriend. She looked at Luke to express her gratitude. Luke smiled and motioned for them to dig in. And eat the scrumptious food they did._

_They chatted happily while eating their dinner; Annabeth felt like it was their first date all over again. A little while later when they finished eating Luke smiled softly at Annabeth who returned the gesture with a confused look. He merely shrugged at her and motioned for them to get out._

_Luke led the way to the park with Annabeth humming a song. They strolled for a while until Luke came to a halt in front of the fountain, Annabeth looked at him questioningly. Luke ignored her as he surveyed their surroundings, there aren't much people in the park and most of them are busy so he's sure no one would notice. He turned to Annabeth with a serious face._

_When Annabeth met Luke's piercing gaze she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread creep up her spine. No! She shouldn't jump to conclusions and listen first. _

_"Luke..." Annabeth started._

_He had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry..."_

_Annabeth's eyes widened, he can't be serious, right? Well he could be talking about something else? Maybe he's going to confess that he's the one who ate my chocolate stash! Yeah, that must be it._

_But Annabeth knew, deep inside that she's only deluding herself so she asked, "Why now?"_

_"Because I still want to celebrate your birthday with you."_

"_Then what? You're going to leave me like everybody else! I-I trusted you . . . I-I loved you!" she cried._

_"Annabeth...I know this is not a great time-"_

_A snort. "Yeah. No kidding, Captain Obvious."_

_"-but I don't know any other appropriate time." Luke finished as he looked directly into Annabeth's eyes._

_Annabeth seemed to get his message, then she felt tears cascade down her cheeks. She choked back a sob. "W-where did I go wrong?" _

_"No you didn't do anything wrong. I really enjoyed all the times that we spent with each other. You're one of the most amazing girls I have ever met and I don't think that will ever change." He held her face as he wiped away her tears._

_"Then why?" She asked, as she tried to compose herself._

_He hesitated for a while before saying, "I'm in love with someone else." It almost sounded like a whisper._

_Those words pierced her heart. She will never forget those heart-wrenching words. Never. "I-I see..." _

_"I'm really so-"_

_"Don't." Annabeth interrupted him "Don't apologize anymore." She sighed, before continuing "I don't want to hear it. I don't need sympathy. It'll just hurt me more." She smiled, trying to look strong._

_Luke smiled at her genuinely before walking towards her and engulfing her to a hug. Annabeth was caught off-guard that she can't contain it anymore._

_She cried._

_Luke's leaving her for good._

_Painful sobs echoed through he air as Luke comforted her. He didn't let her go as he spoke, "We may have been separated but you'll always have a special place in my heart and know that you can still come to me anytime because we're still friends. After all we couldn't let our break- up ruin our friendship, right?"_

_Luke then released his hold on Annabeth when she quieted down and proceeded to wipe her tears. "You'll always be my best man." Annabeth smiled a little._

_"I know..."_

_And then Luke kissed her on the forehead._

_It was their final kiss as lovers and will forever be engraved in their memories._

_After that Annabeth asked the question that's been bothering her for a while, "So...who's the lucky girl?"_

_Luke was surprised to hear those words, "U-Uhmm..."_

_Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Never did she see Luke act nervous, must be serious, huh?_

_"Well..." she impatiently probed._

_"You just experienced a break-up and you're asking me this? You change moods fast." Luke joked as he tried to change the subject._

_"Just spill it." Annabeth gritted her teeth._

_"Thalia..." Luke whispered, his face turning a colorful shade of pink. Well that caught Annabeth's interest. She knew Thalia had a crush on Luke ever since they met. She felt happy for Thalia but a little part of her cried because Luke fell in love with her close friend._

_"Ohhh... So have you confessed to her yet?" Annabeth sneakily queried._

_"Annabeth!" Luke cried indignantly._

_"I'll take that as a no then." Annabeth chuckled as Luke blushed, "But seriously confess to her or else she'll be taken away."_

_Luke rolled his eyes, "Yes, ma'am." he mock saluted. He then checked the time, "Well it's getting late, we should get going."_

_"You go first, I still have some business to take care of." Annabeth lied._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive. Well, see you!" Annabeth waved before walking back. She took a couple of steps before stopping. She turned to watch Luke's retreating back, fresh tears started to flow._

_Goodbye...Luke._

_And then she silently cried on her way to nothing. She just went where her feet would bring her. She just left Nico and Rachel the job of finding her and taking her home._

_End of Flashback._

Percy didn't say anything when Annabeth finished her story. He didn't know that Annabeth's ex would be Luke. Though he couldn't help but empathize with her. He recently just broke up as well.

Annabeth felt...relieved when she confessed her past to Percy. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was too engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the tears that were freely falling down her cheeks that is until Percy wiped them off. She could only stare at him in shock as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. The way he held her face tenderly gave Annabeth a strange sense of comfort that she leaned to his touch.

Percy didn't even realize what he was doing until he felt Annabeth lean to his touch. He smiled to himself; at least she's calming down now. But there's still the fact that she's still drunk. And then his thoughts lingered to Annabeth's story, how can Luke hurt and leave someone like her.

"If it was me, I will never leave you alone." He never realized that he voiced his thoughts out loud. Heck, he didn't even know where that came from. He just had two beers, not enough to cloud his judgments. But his own emotional pain brought him the desire to give his love to someone who needs it. He never realized it until he saw Annabeth widen her eyes. He's not even sure if she understood what he said. Seeing that she's about to pass out for the next 24 hours because of intoxication. He mentally cursed himself for letting that slip, well there's no turning back now.

"I promise to you that I'll never hurt you the same way he did." He knew he'll regret this later if he won't stop himself. But alas, he can't he's on a roll now and before he can even stop himself...

"Would you like to marry me?" he blurted out. Shoot!

Oh how he wanted the ground to just swallow him whole. He's pretty sure that Annabeth would turn him down. Well, no duh, they just met at the reception last night and now he's proposing? Just great.

But what Annabeth said next made him think otherwise.

Even in her drunken state she still managed to slur, "Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell us!

EDITED: MARCH 1, 2012

**Please R&R**


End file.
